


Star and the Sleep Ogre

by JustSagan



Category: Shrek (Movies), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Death, Lust, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sex, Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Star is having a sleep over! What could go wrong?...A lot. A lot can go wrong.





	Star and the Sleep Ogre

[ ](https://imgur.com/51acfRw)

So this is an old story that I never published for some reason. I hope you enjoy!

...

Star and her friends were having a fun sleepover. Star had invited Janna, Jackie, StarFan13, and Pony head. They were doing many fun things such as eating anything they could find, playing truth or dare, and even sharing weird secrets. 

“When’s that pizza gonna get here star!? The Mexican we had didn't fill me up!” Pony Head asked.

“Dont worry! It's gonna be here! And I made sure they sent a good delivery boy!” Star said, with a dirty smile. 

The girls all shared similar smiles after hearing Star say this. They always could count on Star to get them good food. 

After playing a little more truth or dare, they heard a car pull up to the house. They all quickly looked out the window, and were very happy to see that the delivery boy had arrived. 

“Hell ya! Quick, let him in Star!” Pony Head commanded. 

Star happily ran to the front door, and brought him to her room. Everyone was very happy to see the delivery boy.

“Hello girls! Delivery Ogre Shrek here!” Shrek happily announced.

The girls all stared happily at Shrek.

“Well, aren't you the best looking Ogre we have ever seen!” Jackie seductively said.

“Aww thanks lady! Now how are you girls planning on paying for this pizza?” 

The girls all shared the same dirty smiles. 

“Well… We have one way to pay for this…” Jackie said, as she started to undress. 

“Ohh, looks like you wanna take a ride on the swamp stick!” 

Shrek pulled his cock out, and started to rub it. Jackie wasted no time, and stuck his entire member down her throat. She sucked that cock like a professional. 

“Ohh ya! I should warn ya that my swamp sacs are quite full!” 

Jackie didn't seem to care, and continued to suck his cock. After a few minutes, Shrek was ready to cum.

“OHHH! You better get ready for some swamp juice!” Shrek yelled.

However, just as he was about to cum, Jackie bit his dick off.

“AHHHHHH! WHAT! ARE YA! DOIN!!!” Shrek yelled.

As Jackie chewed on the cock, the other girls pulled out knifes. 

“Haven't you figured it out you sexy Ogre!? YOU'RE THE FOOD!” Janna yelled.

Shrek tried to make a run for it, but Star was able to stab him in the right knee. Before he could scream in pain, Janna stabbed Shrek in the balls.

“AHHHH! MY BAL-” 

StarFan13 stabbed Shrek in the throat before he could even finish yelling.

Shrek fell to the ground with a thud, causing Marcos dead partially eaten body to fall out of the closet. As soon as Jackie finished the cock, her eyes were set on Marco. 

“You girls can have that Ogre, i’m gonna have some more Mexican!” 

The other girls didn't really care what Jackie did as they were to preoccupied with Shrek. Shrek of course didn't last long, and bled out on the floor. The girls proceeded to cut his chest open. 

“Mhhh, this is going to be good!” Star said, sounding like she was about to climax. 

The group proceeded to rip out different organs, and feast on them. They couldn't help but touch themselves while eating. Jackie on the other hand was grinding on Marcos body while she feasted on his face. 

“Oh God I love you Marco!” Jackie yelled, quite loudly. 

This alerted Marcos mom.

“Jackie I know you are having a good time with Marco, but other people are-” 

Marcos mom stared in shock at what was going on in Stars room. Specifically, her dead son.

“That bitch saw to much! Get her!” Janna commanded. 

Marcos mom ran away as fast as she could. The other girls started to chase her, while Jackie continued to feast on Marcos dead body. It was the best food she had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some...


End file.
